New Girl
by R Starryeyed girl 123
Summary: Jade Thirlwall is a quiet and nerdy girl who was constenly bullied at her old school. Perrie Edwards is a beautiful and is the popular girl in school. What happens when these two very diffrent girls meet. Will they be the best of friends or will they end up killing each other? AU and RLP. Little Mix fic.
1. prologue

This only a prologue so sorry if its short.

* * *

Jade Thirlwall: Jade is a quiet and nerdy girl. She likes reading, wearing bow ties and doesn't fit in. When she moves to a new school will that change or will she become even more of an outcast

Perrie Edwards: Beautiful and blonde. Perrie has it all. Her and her two best friends Leigh-Anne and Jesy are the 3 most liked and popular girls in the school. They are all blessed with incredible singing voices and are all in a girl group together. If only they had a name.

When Perrie and her friends meet Jade what will happen?


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter 1! In this fic Tulisa is Jade's aunt. Also, she is a judge on the X Factor but is still in N-Dubz**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Hi! My name is Jade Amelia Thirlwall but just call me Jade. I'm 16 and my birthday is on the 26th of December. I have big brown eyes and purple hair (dyed of course.) and my favourite foods are lasagne and biscuits. My idols are Cheryl Cole, the Spice girls and Beyoncé. Also, I love classic stuff like Diana Ross and the Beatles. I live alone with my mam. I love my mam. She's the one person I trust apart from my auntie Tulisa. Sound familiar? You might know her as 1 third of N-Dubz. Well she's my aunt. Her and my mam are old friends so I and she are like sisters. I adore her. She is such a good singer. She says I'm a great singer as well but I don't know. Tulisa is the only person who has ever heard me sing. Not even my mam. I don't have any friends to tell me so I don't know if it's just Tulisa being nice. You see I'm not exactly the most popular kid in school. Every day I end up getting bullied. Everyone ends up doing it but it's mainly this one girl called Celia and her two cronies Ruby and Pearl. They hate me. I don't know even why they pick on me. Probably, because I'm an easy target. I wear braces and bowties, I'm really smart and I'm quite shy as well. They might be jealous that my aunt is famous. Who knows? This has gone on for a good few years now. Ever since I stated in Secondary school these 3 girls have made my life a living hell. I hate them all. I know hate is a strong word but I do. I have no friends my own age. That's all I want a friend.

**Perrie's POV**

Hey! My name's Perrie. I have long blonde hair and big blue eyes. My style of fashion I would say is a mixture of Boho, Rock chick and hippy style. My idol is Tulisa. I love her. She is so strong and independent and a great singer as well. I would love to meet her one day. She is so Amazing! I also love rock music and I adore the band Journey and the Spice Girls. My best friends are called Jesy and Leigh-Anne. We three are inseparable. Jesy has bright red hair and Leigh-Anne has dark black hair. We are the three most popular and well liked girls in school. We're not your 3 stereotypical popular snobs. We often look out for younger kids and stand up for someone if their getting bullied. I love those girls to bits. Also, were in a girl group together. We love singing together. Problem is we need a name. We used to be called the Beat Box Girls but our ex-friend Delilah ditched us to form another group and took the name so we now need another one. 2 months ago she just stopped talking to us. She just blanked us. Eventually, we discovered she had s gone with no one to sing them formed another girl group with these 4 other girls. Bitches! We don't talk to her now. But, we need a new member in the group. Delilah used to sing the mid-notes but now she's gone we have no one to sing them. I do the high notes, Jesy sings the low notes and beat boxes and Leigh-Anne also does the Low notes and raps. None of us are able to hit those tricky middle notes. We need a new member if we want to make it big. But who?


	3. Chapter 2

**Jade's POV**

"Hey, nice jacket" a girl said to me

"Um, thanks" I stuttered. I looked up from the book I was reading and discovered it was one of Celia's cronies' Ruby. Why was she being nice to me? She was never nice!

"Yeah it's really nice. Shame about the ugly face wearing it!" she laughed as she went back to stand with her twin sister Pearl and my arch enemy Celia

Everyone in cafeteria started laughing

I sighed and stuffed my book back into my vintage bag and flung it over my shoulder

"Get her. Who does she think she is?" Celia called but I was already out of the door before she could say or do anything more

I walked straight out of the door, out of the school building and out of the school gates

I turned the corner and walked till I was out of sight of the dreaded place

As I walked further away from the school, I pulled my mobile out of my bag. I dialled my aunt Tulisa as I turned the corner so I was out of sight form that horrible place

The phone rang for a little while before she picked up

"Hey Jade!" Tulisa said happily "Shouldn't you be in school now?"

"No" I lied

"I can tell when you're lying Jade" Tulisa scolded

"Fine" I said giving in "I walked out of school"

I could never lie to Tulisa. She was like a cross between a really cool aunt and a caring sister

"Was it those girls again?" Tulisa hissed

Tulisa was the only person who knew about the bullying. I had told her a couple of months ago and had begged her to keep it a secret. Fortunately, with some persuasion, she agreed but she still wasn't happy about it

"Yes" I replied meekly

"Where are you now?" she asked

I looked around. I had been so absorbed in talking to Tulisa on the phone that I hadn't been looking where I was going. I wasn't that far from the school but far enough so the school couldn't find me easily. I turned around. I was 2 streets away from my house so it was a good thing I had stopped

"I'm near my house" I answered

"Good" Tulisa spat "I'm ringing the school and you and I are going to go see the headmaster"

"No" I cried

"Yes" she shrieked "I can't bear to see you so upset"

I could hear getting emotional on the other end

"Don't cry" I begged

"Sorry" she apologised

"It's fine"

"Wait there I'm coming to get you" She told me

"Ok" I said in a happier voice

"Love you Poopey"

"Love you even more T" I smiled for the first time that day

10 minutes later Tulisa showed up. She had already made an appointment to see the headmaster straight away

She never ceased to amaze me!

She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a sleeveless top with a pair of black ankle boots

Here I am," I said and put on a smile that hopefully looked genuinely.

She drove to the school and parked her stylish silver car in the car park

Proudly, she walked out and straight though into reception. Timidly, I followed behind. Instinctively, she grabbed my hand and gave me a warm smile. The bell was just going as we waked inside so everyone was outside

Some people were glaring, some were looking at us in awe and some just were stood there opened mouthed

"I here to see Mr Jordan" Tulisa told the red haired receptionist confidently

"Ah Yes" she grinned "Though here" She showed us to a door with a gold plaque which read "Mr Jordan. Headmaster"

"Thank you" Tulisa said as she walked through the door

"You're welcome" the receptionist laughed at Tulisa's confidence

Tulisa burst though

"You must be Tulisa. Please both of you take a seat" he smiled at me and gestured to a pair of seats in front of him

I and Tulisa took a seat each in the uncomfortable chairs

"Well, your auntie Tulisa just told me something about you and the way the other students treat you… Is it true?"

I was shocked but tried to hold my poker face. "What is true?"

"That you're being bullied."

"Oi!" Tulisa protested. "You cannot ask her something like that, she really suffers from this!"

I gulped as the headmaster looked at me with a sorrowful expression. "I'm sorry, Ms Thirlwall. But… could you please tell me why you did not tell us that your classmates are bullying you?"

Wide eyed I looked at him. I had no idea what to say! Who would tell the teachers in a case like this? They'd ask the students why they're doing this and then they would be even meaner because I couldn't handle it all on my own.

"We already called your mother."

My eyes almost popped out of my eyeholes. They did what? What is she going today?

"Jade is OK" Tulisa reassured me

"Ms Thirlwall… May I ask why you did not tell anyone? We could have helped you."

"I told Tulisa!"

"But why did you not inform the school" he demeaned

I faced the ground and let out a shaky breath. For the second time today my eyes started prickling with tears and I sniffed. "I… I don't know… Maybe they'd say I was a coward because I couldn't handle them alone."

Tulisa reached over and wrapped her arms around me

Mr Jordan sighed as someone knocked on the door. My mam entered. "Jade!" My mam shouted and I got up to accept her hug. She rested her head in the crook of my head and I breathed in the familiar smell - home. "Baby, why didn't you tell us anything?"

I blinked away the tears and shrugged with a forced smile. "Err…" I had no idea what to say so I just looked at Tulisa who pulled me in another hug.

"Mrs Thirlwall, may I ask what you want to do in case of Jade? Should we let the students gather around and tell them it was wrong and everyone to apologize to her?"

"No!" I shouted immediately. "I don't want to…"

"I decided it would be for the best if Jade would go to another school. Of course only if she wants to." She smiled weakly at me and comforted me by rubbing my back.

A real smile crept onto my face. "Yes, that would be lovely!"

Mr Jordan nodded with a grin. "I think that's a good idea. Will you still be in today?"

My mam turned to nod. "Me, Tulisa and Jade would go home now and I will sign everything I have to, alright?"

Tulisa and I left the room and went to the car to wait for my mam to finish talking to the headmaster. This still could be a nice day after all!


	4. Chapter 3

**Jade's POV**

"Okay, here's your timetable and here's a plan so you can find your classes."

"Thank you," I smiled and for a long time the smile on my face was real. I was happy like never before and really excited on meeting new people. I looked down at the schedule to see my first lesson was English which I had on the second floor. Soon I had found the room and sat down at an empty seat at the front. No-one seemed to mind me but I couldn't care less

The teacher hadn't arrived yet so everyone in the room was talking to their respective friends

I didn't care!

My plan was finish school as soon as possible, go to college, university or possibly both then get a good job. Hopefully, as a singer.

Who am I kidding? I'll never make it as a singer! My voice isn't strong enough!

I sighed

Today I was wearing a pair of black high waisted shorts, a pair of black braces, a plain white shirt, and a pair of white doc martens on my feet. My long, wavy, purple hair was loose down my back

I put my brown, vintage bag on the floor and looked towards the clock

"9:03" I thought "57 minutes to next lesson"

I heard a loud laughter coming from the door

3 girls walked in

There was a pretty blonde one, one with a black curly afro and one with bright, red, wavy hair

"They look so happy!" I thought sadly

The blonde girl was wearing a long black skirt, a white top with a black cross on it and a flapper style black bowler hat on her head. The one with crazy afro was wearing a white sleeveless top, a pair of faded blue dungarees and a blue baseball cap. Finally, the red haired girl was wearing a pair of black leggings, a black and white sleeveless horizontal stripe print top and a blue, denim jacket. As well as that, she had a pair of brown boots

To my shock the blonde one in the long skirt sat next to me

"Hi!" she greeted

"Hi" I said nervously

She gave me a wide grin. She put her bag down. The bag was a tote style bag and had a tie dye print on it

She seemed nice but you can never be too sure

The two girls took seat on a desk behind us

The red haired smiled at me warmly and the girl with afro gave me a wink

"My name's Perrie" she beamed

I opened my mouth to respond but at that moment the man I presumed to be my teacher walked in

He stood at the front of the class and gave us all a toothy grin "Hello Class! My name is Mr Evans. Why am I telling you this? Because, we have a new student!" He gestured to me. "What's your name?" he asked me

"Jade" I replied meekly "Jade Thirlwall"

"Nice to meet you Jade" He smiled "Perrie, could you please show her the school and where she can find everything?"

The blonde Geordie next to me smiled brightly. "Yeah, sure! When?"

I was amazed how happy this girl was. She was continuously smiling and next to her I felt really comfortable

"Maybe now?" he suggested

Perrie got up and took her bag and I did so, too. We went out of the class and she gave a warm grin

"So Jade what number is your locker" she inquired

"Umm, wait a sec" I murmured, looking for the piece of paper I had been given earlier

"I love your hair so much!" she giggled

I felt my cheeks heat up and turn a bright scarlet

"Eek, I'm sorry!" Perrie said, seriously looking regretting what she said. "I guess a lot of people are telling you so… But you look really cute and I love your outfit. It's so retro!"

I laughed quietly

Perrie joined in as well

"Thanks a lot, umm… Perrie, right?"

She nodded with a huge smile on her face. "Okay, so what's your number? I guess you don't want to carry around your books all day, do you?"

I shook my head and gave her the piece of paper

"Your right next to Jesy!" she beamed

"Who?" I asked in a curious voice

"Oh sorry" she apologised with a faint blush "She's the girl who had the red hair and the denim jacket"

"Ok" I replied

She nodded and we went towards the lockers and she pointed at one. "Here's yours, the combination is 3-7-2-9."

"How would you know?" I asked confused as I turned around the wheel of the locker.

"It's written on this paper," she laughed and so did I as I opened the locker to put in my books. "So, now I'll show you everything. First the cafeteria because I love food!" She giggled and grabbed my arm to tag me along

"This is the cafeteria" she announced loudly "This is where me and best mates sit always sit"

We left and started talking

"So your name's Jade Thirlwall. Anything else?" she chuckled

Normally, I was very quiet and reserved but around this girl I felt comfortable

"I'm 16, my birthday is on the 26th of December, my idols are Cheryl Cole, the Spice girls and Beyoncé and I live alone with my mam. My favourite foods are lasagne and biscuits and my favourite films are P.S I love you and seven pounds. My favourite colours are purple and teal. I love music and I also like Amy Winehouse, Diana Ross and Tulisa." I said in a lengthy speech

I looked up and Perrie was still looking happily at me

"What about you?" I inquired

"Well my birthday is the 10th of July and I'm also 16. I love Music and my idol is Tulisa. Also, I love rock music and adore the band journey and the Spice Girls. Those two girls that were with my are Leigh-Anne and Jesy and are my best friends" she said "And yeah… that's it!"

We both laughed together

We left the room and went towards a hall. "This is the auditorium." We walked around the school and talked a lot

I was almost sad when we went back to class. "We're back!" Perrie announced, making the people in class laugh. We sat down again and waited for the lesson to end

"Yeah things were defiantly looking up!" I thought


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to 50PH13 and TheSecretFicter for reviewing this story and adding this to story alert

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Almost as soon as we sat down the bell rang

"What have you got next?" Perrie asked

I reached into my bag to check

"Maths with Miss Smith" I answered

"You're with Jesy" Perrie smiled

"Hey!" the girl with the bright hair and the denim jacket greeted "Jade wasn't it?"

"Yeah" I said giving a shy smile. I liked Perrie and knew that she was genuine and I only hoped these other two girls were the same

"I'm Jesy" she grinned

"Hi!" I replied

"I'm Leigh-Anne" the girl with the massive curly hair introduced "By the way Jade is such a sweet name"

"Thanks" I giggled as my checks turned a bright pink

"You're so cute" Jesy blurted out

"Come on girls cut the chat and get to your next lesson" Mr Evans said in a not unkind voice

"Come on sir! Were just making Jade feel welcome" Perrie said in a mocking tone. Suddenly, she pulled me into a tight hug as all of us girls dissolved in to laughter

Mr Evans even laughed a bit as well "That's enough girls"

"Sorry Sir" Leigh-Anne grinned

Mr Evans gave us a cheeky grin in return

"Bye Sir" Perrie said with a wave

We all picked up our bags and exited the classroom

"What have you two got" Jest asked once we left the room

"We've got French" Perrie groaned

"Come on Jade. I'll show you to our next lesson" Jesy said offering me her hand

I took her hand. We gave the other two girls a wave as we split into two groups and head of in opposite directions

* * *

**Jesy's POV**

Me and Jade walked quickly walked to our next lesson. We soon found the room. On the way there I had discovered her name, age birthday and that she lives with her mam. I liked her. She was so cute! She had gorgeous hair and was incredibly sweet in personality. I loved her shorts and her doc martins were so cool

We walked in laughing at a joke I had told

I took my usual seat towards the right hand sided of the classroom

"Sit here Jade" I told her gesturing to the empty seat next to me

"Thanks" she smiled

The seats were in 3 columns with two seated tables on the outer side and larger, 3 seated tables in the middle. I and Jade were sitting in the right hand side of the room

I had a green bag with silver spikes on it whereas Jade had a brown vintage style bag

"So, Jade what things do you like?" I inquired

"Well, my favourite foods are lasagne and biscuits but obviously not together…" She began

We both laughed at Jade's remark

"The subjects I like are History and Media but my favourite is Music. Music is kind a like my favourite thing" she answered

"Me too" I beamed

She smiled back

I was about to ask if she could sing when the teacher walked in

"Damn" I thought

Miss Smith was a young, blonde haired, who had clawed her way up from a working class family to get this job and have never looked back since. She was definitely one of those strict, no nonsense teachers

"Morning class, we've got a new student joining' our class today. Won't you come up and introduce yourself?" she said confidently

Everyone looked at Jade

She stood up and went next to Miss Smith. "Hey everyone! My name's Jade Thirlwall, I'm 16 and that's about it"

The whole class laughed at this

"Thank you Jade now please go and sit down in any free seat you want"

She took her seat next to me back

"Look at that Jesy the chav got a new friend" Delilah hissed

"Fuck off Delilah!" I snapped

"Jesy Nelson" Miss Smith yelled "We will not tolerate this language!"

"But miss, it was that girl who started it" Jade said pointing to Delilah whilst trying to defend me

I gave her a wide grin and mouthed the word Thanks at her

She grinned back at me

"This time I'll give you the benefit of the doubt but if I catch you using that language again you will find yourself in detention before you know it"

She turned to the board to write today's data, title and learning objectives on it

Whist her back was turned Jade stuck her tongue out at Delilah

She gasped in shock at the new girl mocking her

Me and Jade both burst into laughter there and then

* * *

Sorry if it is a bit fluffy but it will get better!


	6. Chapter 6

**Jade's POV:**

"Who was that girl?" I asked as me and Jesy left the lesson

"Her name's Delilah" Jesy told me "I, Perrie and Leigh-Anne used to be friends with her but then she ditched us for these 4 slappers"

"I know the felling" I said grimly remembering my old school

"You do?"

"Yeah" I sighed. Before Celia came along I, Pearl and Ruby used to be friends but then they ditched me to be popular. Celia didn't like me because she was jealous that Tulisa was my auntie and I knew loads of celebs like Olly Murs, Cheryl Cole, Gary Barlow and Jessie J

Jesy nodded not wanting to push me any further

"Hey girls!" Perrie shouted at us

"Hey Pezz" Jesy grinned

I and the rest of the girls went outside; the yard was filled with loads of teenagers divided into different groups

The girls lead me to a flight of stairs away from everyone else. We all sat down. Perrie and me sat on down on some of the lower steps and Leigh-Anne and Jesy sat on the steps above us

"So, Jade do you like the school?" Leigh-Anne asked. I already knew Perrie and Jesy but I didn't know Leigh-Anne so I wanted to get to knew her. She a bit of an urban look and she seemed really interesting

"Yeah!" I smiled "It's great"

"Do you want to come over tonight Jade?" Perrie asked suddenly

I looked up and saw Jesy and Leigh-Anne beaming down on me. I can't believe how nice these girls were being. I couldn't help but think why me?

"Yeah. If it's Ok. Its fine if you haven't got the time but..." I stammered

"You're so cute!" Perrie Laughed

I blushed a light pink

"How about a DVD?" Leigh-Anne asked kindly

"Yeah!" I smiled

I and the other girls all exchanged phone numbers

"Is it Ok if I ring my mam to make sure its Ok?" I asked nervously

"Of course" Perrie smiled

"Thanks!"

"Hi Mam!" I said in to the phone

"Jade are you Ok? What's happened? Should I call Tulisa?" My mam panicked

"I'm fine" I laughed "Is it Ok if I go to a new friend's house tonight?"

"Oh, that's wonderful, baby! Of course you can!" Mum excitedly said down the phone

"Thank you Mam" I thanked politely

"Love you Baby" she told me

"Love you mam" I said before hanging up

"So, can you come over?" Jesy asked coming up to me with Perrie and Leigh-Anne

"Yeah" I replied

"That's great" Perrie smiled

"She has such a nice smile" I thought

The bell rang

I and the three other girls all had third period together which was History. The teacher was a lovely old women with greyish hair and small blue eyes but was still very sweet

Before I knew it, it was lunch

"This is our table" Perrie said gesturing to a table in the middle of the cafeteria

We all sat down and put our bags down. I loved being with these girls. They were so amazing!

We talked about what music we liked, what our favourite foods, TV shows and movies were and what our families were like. I didn't mention Tulisa. While talking I discovered that Jesy and Leigh-Anne were massive fans of her and that T was Perrie's idol. I decided I would tell them when I got to know them better

"Well looked what the cat dragged in; a chav, a slut and a pig" that horrible girl from earlier said. She long blonde hair which looked to be extensions, tanned skin and a miniature wait. She wore a really short black skirt and a tight red top. She had 4 girls who all looked and dresses identically to her

"Fuck off Delilah!" Leigh-Anne yelled

"Yeah, leave us alone!" Jesy shouted

"Who's this?" she asked pointing at me

"Leave her alone" Perrie growled protectively

"Ohhhh! Get her!" Delilah laughed

"Go away bitch!" Perrie hollered

"Fine" she said in an unbelievably snobby way and her clones went away

"I guess that was Delilah" I said after they were out of ear shot

"I see Jesy told you" Leigh-Anne sighed

"Well who needs Barbie?" Perrie asked

We all burst out laughing

Fourth period went without a hitch. I and the girls laughed and had fun. For last lesson we had Music

The teacher was an attractive young blonde called Mr Taylor

He was funny and relatable

"Now Jade" he said to me "We've been preparing for our exams by each performing with either an instrument or singing. Would you feel comfortable performing now?"

I looked around Delilah and her hang were sat on the other side of the room

They were glaring at me

"Um yeah" I said nervously

"Perfect!" he beamed

I went and stood up to the microphone

Perrie, Jesy and Leigh-Anne. I just kept on staring at them and their supportive faces

Mr Taylor nodded at me and I began. I decided I would sing a cover of Christina Aguilera's beautiful

"_Every day is so wonderful  
Then suddenly  
It's hard to breathe  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain  
I'm so ashamed_

I am beautiful  
No matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful  
In every single way  
Yes words can't bring me down  
Oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends you're delirious  
So consumed  
In all your doom, ooh  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The pieces gone  
Left the puzzle undone  
Ain't that the way it is

You're beautiful  
No matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
Oh no  
You're beautiful  
In every single way  
Yes words can't bring you down  
Oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

No matter what we do  
(No matter what we do)  
No matter what we say  
(No matter what we say)  
We're the song inside the tune  
(Yeah, oh yeah)  
Full of beautiful mistakes

And everywhere we go  
(And everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(The sun will always, always, shine)  
And tomorrow we might awake  
On the other side

We're beautiful  
No matter what they say  
Yes words won't bring us down  
Oh no  
We are beautiful  
In every single way  
Yes words can't bring us down  
Oh no  
So don't you bring me down today"

The whole class stood up and applauded

"Well done Jade" Mr Taylor said to me "That was a spectacular performance. You really do have a great voice"

"Thanks" I muttered gobsmacked at how much people liked it

I went and sat back down in a dazed state

"You were amazing" Perrie praised

"You are so good" Leigh-Anne told me

"Yeah, you are really talented" Jesy agreed

At that moment the bell rang

"See you tomorrow class" Mr Taylor said

I and my new friends left

When we were halfway down the corridor I realised I had left my bag in the classroom

"I left my bag!" I said shocked

"Do you want us to come with yo to get in?" Perrie asked

"No. you're fine" I told her politely

"Ok, but meet us outside near the steps" Leigh-Anne instructed

"Ok" I responded as I dashed back to the room

Immediately, I found my bag. I bend down to pick it up but strangely I felt a presence above me

"Jade" a voice said which sounded vagely fammilar "I have a deal to make with you"

* * *

Thanks again to TheSecretFicterr for beging so nice


	7. Chapter 7

**Jade's POV:**

I looked up

Delilah was stood over me with her friends

"What do you want?" I asked. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything to them but you could tell by my tone that I didn't want to talk to them

"We like you Jade" one of the girls said. She had really tanned skin with dip dyed pink hair and light blue eyes

"How so?" I inquired. I was curious to know what they wanted

"We think you have a good singing voice" Delilah told me

"I should be going now" I said as I made a dash for the door "Perrie, Jesy and Leigh-Anne will be waiting for me"

"Wait!" Delilah braked as she stood in front of me

I instantly spun around. They were all stood around me in a circle so I couldn't get out. I was trapped

"You're a good singer" the girl with the pink hair told me again

"We think you good be of use to us" another girl, this time with waist length blonde hair, informed me

"In case you didn't know, I and my friends are in a girl group" Delilah told me "And, we want you to join us"

I was gobsmacked!

"What?" I stuttered

They all let out a small giggle

Suddenly, Delilah raised her hand. "Enough girls" Delilah instructed "Jade here is just in shock"

I stared at her. She gave me a smile

"Listen Jade" she said in a sweet voice "You're a good singer. You don't need those girls. You should be with us! Together we could all go far!"

I looked at them all. They were all giving me wide grins

I had always wanted to be a singer. But to be in a girl group; I wasn't sure. I knew I was she but if I did end up in a girl group I would want to be like the Spice Girls. Real! Not some little fake Pussycat Doll

"No thanks" I said confidently "I think I rather not"

They looked shocked

I pushed me way past them and towards the corridor

"Now, I've got to go meet my friends" I grinned. The word friends tasting so good on my tongue

I quickly scurried down the corridor

"You'll come round Jade!" Delilah shouted at me

I continued to walk but her words continued to stick in my head


	8. Chapter 8

**Jade's POV**

I walked out. Eventually, I reached the steps

"Jade!" Perrie shouted

"Perrie!" I yelled back playfully

The girls giggled. I laughed as well but I knew it wasn't real. I knew I had said no but I was still thinking of Delilah and her offer. Could I go far in a girl group?

"Jadey?" Perrie teased "Time to wake up!"

"Sorry" I apologised

"We were just saying to meet at Perrie's house at 8: pm and we could all stay the night and we could all go to school tomorrow together " Leigh-Anne told me

"Ok" I smiled

"She's so cute!" Perrie said randomly

We all giggled

"How are you getting home Jade?" Jesy inquired

"My aunt's giving me a ride home in the car" I explained

"Ok" Perrie said a bit sadly

"Do you want to walk home with us tomorrow?" Leigh-Anne asked

"Yeah!" I said eagerly

"Great!" Perrie grinned

"See you girls later!" I called happily

"Bye Jade!" Leigh-Anne and Jesy chorused

"Bye Babe" Perrie said in a Southern American accent

I feel about laughing. I was hysterical!

"Bye" I gasped as I waved goodbye to my friends and they waved back

I and the girls went in opposite directions. There was a stylish sliver car parked up that could only belong to my wonderful auntie T

"Hey auntie T!" I shouted

"How was it Poopey?" T asked me "Are you ok? Were they nice to you? If not I'm going to slap them!"

I laughed at her as I climbed into the front seat of the car

"Good" I grinned proudly

Tulisa then looked really excited. "What happened?"

"I made some new friends. Their names are Perrie Jesy and Leigh-Anne" I beamed

"So happy for you Poopey!" Tulisa said as she hugged me

"Thanks T" I told her as I hugged her back

After a few minutes, we pulled away

Tulisa then started driving

Then I remembered

"By the way Tulisa; there's something I need to ask you" I said meekly

"Yes Jade?" she asked protectively

"My already said yes but I wanted to know if I could go to a sleepover tonight?"

"Of course" she said as the corners of her mouth curved upwards

"Thanks T"

"No problem Poopey"

After that, Tulisa flicked on the radio. On the way to my house we singed, laughed and messed around

"See you later Jade!" Tulisa grinned as she hugged me goodbye

"Bye T" I said as my mouth widened into a content smile

I waved to her as she drive off

I walked inside

I lived in a nice house. It was large, fashionable and modern. There were 4 bedrooms, to living rooms and even a pool

"Mam!" I called as I entered

"Jade is that you?" I heard her call back

"Yeah" I shouted back

"Coming now!" My mam walked down that stairs and went to hug me. I hugged her back

"How was your day?"

"Good!" I smiled

"Do you want to go to pack your stuff for tonight?" she asked

"Yeah!" I beamed

I dashed up the stairs and went to my incredible room

It was massive! It had white and purple walls and a fluffy white carpet, a plasma screen TV and an enormous bed with loads of purple, teal and white pillows on it. As well as what, it had a balcony and its own bathroom

I went to my wardrobe and pulled out a purple suitcase

I started by packing my toiletries. I packed my toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, flannel, shampoo, conditioner, make up, make up remover and deodorant. I also packed my iPod, phone and my phone charger. I then went to pack my clothes. I packed my pajamas and a pair of black high waisted jeans, a blue top and a pair of black ankle boots

I zipped it up and out it on my bed in preparation for tonight

I was so excited!


End file.
